The End'
by Aimee.Lilith
Summary: Akihiko Usami is finally retired, with his last book he's been taking his time at home and enjoying retirement. But what happens when Akihiko's #1 fan knocks on his door, asking for an autograph? ONE-SHOT! Rated M for violence and language. Oh and... a very sad ending.


**Hello there! Just a head's up, this will be VERY intense. I can't tell you what will happen in the story but I can't spoil it for you! **

**The ending is very sad, heartfelt, I cried making this. xD**

**There will be swearing though, violence, etc. etc. But no yaoi. (Sorry!)**

**Please enjoy! Please review! Please Favorite! You get the idea...**

* * *

It was Wednesday morning, Usagi San was laying on his couch, staring at his empty bear coffee mug, alone in his apartment.

Misaki was at University, and the apartment was very quiet. The ticking of a keyboard was not heard for days since Usagi San's retirement.

Yes, after his last novel, 'The End' was published, Usagi San put down the pen and paper and focused on his personal life.

'The End' was a biography of himself, documenting his entire life, including everyone he knew. His family, friends, and Misaki. Usagi San of course had to tell Takahiro that he was dating Misaki, and he was surprisingly all right with it. Usagi San did leave out his feelings for Takahiro out of the novel.

At the interview, people were very shocked at the writer's sudden retirement. Especially his editors...

Half of his fans were so outraged that they started to throw away all their copies of his novels, but no matter, _I can't write forever._

_But What do I do now? _He thought, _What else could I possibly do?_

Of course this move was also for Misaki, Usagi San promised to help out more with chores and what not to make Misaki's life a bit easier.

From that last thought came a buzz from the doorbell, Usagi San set down his mug on the table and wandered over to the door.

When he pressed the speaker button he asked, "Who is this?"

A male, feeble voice replied, "Hello, Akihiko Usami? Hi i'm a big fan of yours, I was wondering if you could sign a book for me, like an autograph if you wouldn't mind."

Usagi San pressed the button again and replied, "Sorry, i'm not a writer anymore, I don't give out autographs."

The frail voice replied back, "Please Mr. Usami, this is really important to me. I'm one of your biggest fans, I came all the way out here from Bangkok just to see you, please."

His voice was very pleadingly, the voice reminded Usagi San of Misaki if he really wanted something.

Reluctantly, he sighed and replied, "All right then..."

He unlocked the door and opened it, outside stood a young man with long, blonde hair. And the biggest smile on his face.

"THE Usami Akihiko..." The young man bowed to him in awe and replied, "My name is Koyama Munito. I really am your biggest fan."

Usagi San blushed slightly on his cheeks, it's been a while since someone gushed out for him. Maybe he wasn't such a nuisance after all.

"Ah, thank you, Munito. Please come in." Usagi San said heartily, Munito's eyes widened as he entered the apartment, kicking off his shoes.

"Wow... this place incredible... But I would expect nothing less than the great lord Usami."

Usagi San chuckled as he sat on his couch, followed by Munito.

"So what am I signing?" Usami asked him, without any hesitation he reached into his bag and pulled out Usagi San's newest book 'The End.'

He took the book and took a pen off from the coffee table, "Ah, are you more into my newer novels then?"

Usagi began to write his name on the inside of the cover when Munito piped up, "No, I read your BL novels, too. They were amazing, they truly were."

He smiled as he finished his signature and handed the book back to him, Munito said quietly as he put the book back into his bag, "They were so beautifully written... Your love scenes were so inspiring to me."

Usagi San hummed as he sat his pen on the coffee table, Munito watched him carefully. "So you're dating another guy, is that it?"

Munito shook his head and laughed, "No, hehe, no. I just thought that I could find someone like the people you write about... like Takahiro or one of your other characters."

Usagi San rested his head on his hand and replied, "Eh, you'll get there one day. Love is different for everyone."

Munito lifted his head dramatically towards Usagi San, "That's another reason why I wanted to talk to you."

Usagi San turned his head as if asking why, but Munito's grin had grown wider and crazed, almost maniacal.

"Usagi San, I really am your biggest fan..." He said, inching him closer to Usami, making him almost uncomfortable...

"Usagi San the reason why I came here is because I wanted to find that one person who could really make me... complete."

The grey haired man's smile started to frown, _What's this kids deal?_

Usag-... Akihiko..." Munito caught himself, "The person I found is YOU."

He went on, Usagi San began to feel himself uncomfortable in many ways.

"We have so much in common you and I! My mother died when I was young, too, I have a half brother, I wanted to become a writer just like you as soon as I read your first novel. I have every single one on a bookshelf!"

"M-Munito, I think you should go I hav-..."

"Hear me out, please! I can't find anyone else that could make me happy like your characters could! I eat your sentences up like a cake, every day I would wait for your next book, I go crazy just waiting for the first copy!"

Munito scooted closer to Akihiko, clutching his hand.

"I know i'll never be able to find someone that can make me happy like you can! I love you, Akihiko!"

Usagi San shoved Munito away from him and darted away from the couch, panting from sudden surprise, but Munito's head hung in almost a disturbed way...

"Get the hell out of my house, now!" Akihiko yelled at the the blonde, slowly Munito began to shake his head... "I can't do that... I have... One more thing... for you to sign..." He began to dig slowly through his book bag.

Akihiko pointed his finger at him and furiously shouted, "No, get the fuck out or i'm calling the poli-" "I can't let you do that, Akihiko."

Munito pulled out a shining piece of metal, holding it with his two hands, Akihiko stood petrified in front of him.

"M-Munito... put the gun down..." Akihiko said as calmly as he could, inside he was screaming with complete terror.

"NO!" Munito screamed from his own anger, "DON'T YOU SEE?! YOU KILLED THEM! YOU JUST TOSSED THEM AWAY LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING, WELL THEY WERE SOMETHING TO ME!"

Akihiko jumped from the sudden screams and held out his hand, "Munito please... don't do anything stupid."

"Why...?" Munito said, starting to bawl, "Why did you have to do that?!" His head lowered in shame, but the gun still pointed at Akihiko's body.

He began to slap himself with his open hand and chant 'stupid, stupid, stupid.' Finally he raised his head and pure rage flared in his eyes.

"I shouldn't have even come inside... I knew I should have just finished you off right when you opened that fucking door! And all because... because of HIM!"

_Him...?_ "Munito, who is 'him?'" Akihiko asked, inching closer to the blonde, still shuddering in fear.

Munito simply rolled his eyes and replied, "Don't play dumb! Misaki! That stupid fucking twink you're screwing every night!"

_Misaki..._

"OH YES, MI-SA-KI." Munito forcefully opened the book to a marked page with a bookmark, "Chapter 9, page 216!"

_"'Takashi Misaki is everything to me. My inspiration, my sun, my...'" _Munito's tears started to choke him up as he continued to read, "_my one true love. Without him, I would not have had the courage to wake up every morning, to smoke a cigarette, without him I would be nothing."_

He dropped the book on the table, his face blazed with a horrible rage inside. "You just... I knew you years before he did! I LOVED you years before he could even squeak out 'I love you...' So Akihiko... I'll give you one more chance... Come with me, we'll forget this ever happened! You can retire away from the city, be happy!"

Akihiko didn't know what to say, he simply shook his head and pleaded as Munito rolled his eyes and growled, "Munito, please... I am begging you..."

_This is it... This is how it ends..._

Tears started to roll down Munito's face as he heard the click of his gun, "Akihiko, I don't want to do this!"

Akihiko tried to reassure him as best as he could without breaking his limit, "Then please... don't!"

"I have to, Akihiko... If I can't have you..."

_Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki..._

"NEITHER CAN HE!"

Munito emptied his clip into Usagi San's chest.

With a painful grunt, the grey haired man cascaded to the floor as his white collared shirt was inked with red.

His eyes fluttered like butterflies before his last breath left his lips, blood pooled out underneath of him.

Munito quickly reloaded his gun with one last bullet from his pocket and put his pistol in his mouth. With one final shot he pulled the trigger.

The blow sent him through the glass coffee table, Usagi San's bear mug shattered into pieces on the floor.

Off flew Usagi San's book and onto the floor, his ending prologue of The End.

_With these last sentences are the remainder of my writing life._

_I will continue to live out my own stories with my life with my beloved Misaki._

_I know some of you are disappointed that I am retiring from my writing career, but remember..._

_Without Misaki, my books would not have been the same as they would have today._

_So, is this The End?  
_

_No, this is just The Beginning._

* * *

**I know, really cliché ending part "The Beginning." Please review! Please! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! Don't hate me because I killed Usagi San!**


End file.
